Spirit and Soul
by chaos at midnight
Summary: When Rose Hathaway leaves the Academy to kill the man she loves, what will happen? Will she be able to save him from his fate? Will she even be able to survive?


**hi everyone! this is my first ever fanfic so please review and let me know what you think. this chapter is a little boring, but it will get better :D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the Vampire Academy series and all of its characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

I walked down the road away from the Academy, slowly nearing closer and closer to my death. All the Strigoi in the world needed to feel pain, and although I knew theirs combined would never match my aching heart, I decided that I would kill as many as possible while on my trip. They deserved it after what they had done. There is one Strigoi out there that I must kill. He had once told me that if he had a choice between dying and turning, he would much rather die. I tried not to think about it, but it was just too much. I had to kill the one I loved. Dimitri. The name brought tears to my eyes, and before I knew it they were cascading down my face. I knew that after I killed him I would have to commit suicide, but that did not matter. It wasn't worth living without him.

I started running to try to forget. I sped down the road, distancing myself from everything and everyone I knew. The wind rushing through my long, dark hair had no effect upon me. My heart was thumping rapidly, and my legs pushed with all of their might. I would forget. I would forget. As I neared the bus stop, I slowed down to fast walk.

I nearly laughed, picturing what I must have looked like. The usually gorgeous and stunning Rosemarie Hathaway with wild hair and eyes red from crying, not to mention the sweat stains on my plain red v neck tee shirt. Wiping my face off as best I could, I went to sit on the bench. Luckily there was no one else around, but I was not in the least bit surprised. The Academy was in the middle of Nowhere, Missouri.

The wait seemed like eternity, but after ten minutes the bus came and screeched to a stop before me, doors whooshing open. Checking the sign and seeing that it was headed for Missoula, I boarded the bus. After handing the driver a bill from the huge wad of cash Adrian gave me, I quickly stuffed it back into my North Face backpack when the drivers' eyes widened with shock.

I sauntered down the aisle, looking for a free seat. It wasn't that hard, and I soon found two empty seats in a row. Slumping into the window seat, I was grateful that I wasn't sitting next to a complete stranger, especially a creepy old guy because they hit on me and it's disgusting. They need to find someone their own age. The sun was shining brightly into my eyes, so I pulled down the cool little shade that only the newer buses had. Leaning back into the headrest, I settled in for the hour or so ride. Exhausted from running, I fell into a slight slumber. When I saw Christian, I knew I wasn't having a dream but instead I was in Lissa's head through my shadow-kissed bond that I received when she brought me back to life with her spirit powers. Spirit caused the person to have dark powers, and being shadow-kissed I took those feeling from Lissa into me. There were few spirit users in the world, and they usually believed that they just hadn't specialized in fire, air, earth, or water. Of course, only Moroi had magic, and dhampirs like me were the guardians who protected them. I was startled out of my thinking when I saw what was happening.

"I'm scared for her, Christian. I don't think we will ever see her again. She's going to kill Dimitri, and then she will kill herself because she can't live without him. I don't know if I can live without her. She is my best friend, and was going to be my guardian. I will go crazy without her! I wish I could just forget about this for a while." I sobbed into Christians shoulder, my blond curls sticking to the sides of my face.

I pulled back and saw the wet mark I left on his shirt. His electric blue eyes looked into mine as he wiped the strands off of my face. "I know Rose. She will find a way to fix everything. It's going to be okay." Slowly his face inched closer to mine, and he kissed each of my tears, one by one, away. Rose could feel passion burning through the bond. I was surprised at how sweet Christian was. To me, he always seemed like a pessimistic brat. He still was now, but I had slightly more respect for him.

When Christian moved his lips to Lissa's, I knew I had to get out of there before anything got too heated up. It was the night time for them, as they slept while the sun was out. But it felt so good… His hands brushed under the edge of my shirt, sending tingles up my spine.

"You want to forget about it, huh?" asked Christian in a throaty voice, moving his hands up farther. I thought _Dimitri_ just as Lissa thought _Christian_. I quickly snapped into control, willing myself to wake up. My newfound respect for Christian was now gone. Just thinking about his hands on me made me feel sick.

The bus came to a stop, jolting me out of my daze. _Were we here?_ I scanned outside my window, seeing a huge city. _Yep, this is it. Missoula. Here goes nothing._

I jumped onto the sidewalk and pulled out the piece of paper Adrian had given me. His loopy scrawl sent a tingle through me, and I mentally scolded myself. I did not like him.

_Bank of America- 17 Main Street, Missoula_

_Password- 23901522_

Adrian had started to write something else but it was scratched over. Looking ahead at the street sign while trying not to get pushed into the street by other passengers, I saw that I was on Main Street. Looking at the hair salon to my left, number 513, I realized that I had a long way to go.

I sighed, and started walking down the sidewalk. Looking around, I saw ghosts every now and then but none of them came close to me, which I was thankful for. I saw a dead police officer in his uniform, and a little boy skipping across the street. Suddenly, a guy who looked like he was in college walked my in the other direction and slapped my butt. I whirled around, seeing the smile on his face quickly fade. "What the hell?" I yelled at him, watching as he slowly walked backwards. "Don't you dare touch me! Come back here!" He had started running, and before he knew it I was right it front of him. Good thing I was super fast, he had no idea where I came from. The pervert stopped dead in his tracks. "Do you have anything to say?" I questioned, my voice menacing. I didn't even notice that a group had formed around us.

"Nope," he started to say cockily, but I stepped forward and slapped him, cutting his words off. Then I stalked off, pushing my way through the crowd.

"You go girl!" an old woman yelled. I stormed down the sidewalk. _Guys are so arrogant. They are almost as bad as Strigoi. _My anger drove me forward, and I came upon The Bank of America in record time.

It was a huge building, and to me it looked kind of like a mini white house. Pushing through the revolving glass doors, I walked confidently to the marble counter.

"Can I help you?" questioned the lady behind the counter. She looked to be in her forties, wearing glasses and her hair pulled brutally back into a bun.

Suddenly unsure of what to do, I said "Umm, yah. I'm Rosemarie Hathaway and my friend-". Hearing my name, the woman pulled the phone off the receiver and dialed a number.

When the person picked up, she said "Miss Rosemarie Hathaway is here," and then abruptly hung up. "You may go wait by those doors over there for your banker to arrive." She pointed a perfectly manicured nail towards a heavy duty metal door with a keypad next to it.

"Thank you," I said, but she had already moved on to the next person in line. Right as I neared the door, a short man burst through it.

"Rosemarie?" he questioned, and I nodded. "Please follow me." We traveled through the door and down a maze of hallways, coming into a small office. "Have a seat," he gestured towards the uncomfortable looking chair in front of the desk, as he sank into his comfy reclining chair. Shuffling through some papers, he looked up at me. "You are here to sign the paperwork, no?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. My friend Adrian Ivashkov left me money in an account." I explained.

"He certainly did," grinned the man, handing me a slip of paper. I nearly fainted when I looked at the amount.

"Five hundred thousand dollars?!" I exclaimed.

"Is that a problem?" asked the banker. "You should consider yourself lucky, Mr. Ivashkov has never given anyone an amount like this." This stupid man thought that I was complaining. I just thought that was way more money than I needed.

"No, no, certainly not."

"Well, you must sign this, this, and this, write the code here, address here, and contacts here." When I was done, he handed me a credit card. "Everything is all set. You may withdraw your money at any of the machines out front." I stood up and shook his hand.

"Thank you," I glanced down at his desk, "Mr. Hickey." I tried not to laugh as I made my way out and to the machines.

Outside the building sunken into the walls were five ATM's. Choosing one on the very end, I slid in my card. After choosing withdrawal, I wondered how much money I needed right now. Deciding on seven thousand, I pushed the buttons and quickly stuffed the money it spit out at me with my other wad of cash. I was going to look like a bank robber if anyone looked in my backpack. Pulling my card out, I wondered what I was going to do. I had no plans whatsoever.

Strolling down the sidewalk, I came upon a Best Buy. At first I walked by it, but then a driving need turned me around. I stood facing the doors, contemplating what to do. Being at the Academy, I didn't have access to things I wanted for fun, like an iPod. Even if I wasn't at the Academy, I still wouldn't be able to afford anything. But now I could. I didn't want to spend Adrian's money for no reason, but he gave me so much that I knew he had way more money where that came from. Feeling selfish, I walked in.

Going straight to the laptops, I admired Apples' MacBook Air. They should build shrines for inventions such as these. I gasped at the price tag, but then realized I had the money. I sent an employee to get me one from the storage, and went to worship the iPod's. The new iPod nano came in so many colors, but the red one caught my attention. I sent yet another employee to get me one of those.

Carrying two things that together cost more than all of my belongings; I brought them up to the cash register, grinning widely. I payed up reluctantly, feeling guilty once again. But it was worth it. Stuffing my loot into my backpack, I walked back onto the street. A plan was slowly starting to form in my head.

Eyes wandering, I finally found what I was looking for. Practically waltzing into Starbucks, I ordered a vanilla chai because I couldn't stand coffee. Settling down into a table with WiFi connection, I opened my laptop and plugged it into an outlet, and then turned it on. Following the instructions, I set up everything in a few minutes. Lap tops were so much simpler than desk tops. Thank goodness for that, or else I would be here for hours.

Pulling up the Internet, I went onto Expedia and searched for Missoula's airport. Clicking on the link, I scanned for the flight I wanted. Finding it in no time at all, I bought a ticket for the flight leaving tomorrow at 12:00 with my new snazzy credit card. I set the location as the Academy, not knowing what else to put. I had one last thing to do before finding a hotel to crash in. Opening my iPod, I downloaded iTunes and synced my iPod. iTunes even knew what color my iPod was! That was pretty cool. I named it Rose's iPod, struggling not to type in Roza.

I downloaded tons of songs, and when I was done I walked next door to the Holiday Inn. It was relatively empty, and I got a room within minutes. No reservations needed. Opening the door to my room, I dropped my backpack on he floor and sank onto the bed. Not bothering to have dinner despite my protesting stomach, I set my alarm for 8:00 and fell asleep. The moment my eyes shut, I found myself in a familiar garden. Looking around, I spotted Adrian leaning against a trellis, a big smile on his face.

"Hey little dhampir," he exclaimed. I approached him cautiously, sniffing for alcohol. Nope, none.

"Why did you give me so much money?" I asked. "You know I don't need that much. You're making me feel bad, Adrian, and that doesn't happen very often."

He smirked. "You just use however much of it you need, and whatever is left you can give me if you want."

"Thank you, Adrian. It means a lot." Then I stepped forwards and hugged him. He patted my back awkwardly, and then encompassed me in his arms. After a few moments I backed away, hearing the sound of my alarm clock.

"I have to go," I stated, like it wasn't already obvious.

"Still wont tell me where?" he questioned. I shook my head, and then I woke up. Stupid alarm clock. I hit it as hard as I could and I heard a crack. _Whoops!_

I took a long shower, knowing I might not be able to take another one in a while. Changing into my one other set of clothes; I grabbed my backpack and headed to the lobby for my complimentary breakfast. After snarfed down some waffles and bacon, I checked out of the hotel.

Yet again walking onto the street, I flagged a cab down. Hopping into the backseat, I told the driver where to go. After paying him for a thirty seven dollar ride with a hundred bill, I jumped out into the busy airport. I didn't need to check in any luggage, which made it all the more easier. Suddenly, I remembered all the cash I had in my bag. Going into the bathroom before the security check, I stuffed all of the cash into my bra. Hey, it made me look bigger, so why not?

I was a bit nervous when the guard signaled me through the metal detector, but I made it through ok. I even saw him admiring my breasts, and I almost broke into laughter. When I arrived at gate 12 my plane was already there, so I showed the lady my passport and ticket and boarded the plane. My seat was in the very back. _Oh well_._ I guess that's what I get for using Expedia._

Half an hour later we were speeding down the take off ramp, and slowly but surely we flew off the ground and into the air. No ghosts bothering me this time. I sat back and relaxed, on my way to the Royal Court.

* * *

**thanks for reading!! please review**

* * *


End file.
